1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device removably mounted on a portable terminal equipment and having a function of performing contact less communication with an external device in a state in which it is mounted on the portable terminal equipment, for example, and a control method for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system which performs entrance/exit management or settles accounts by use of a card has become widely applied. Further, the penetration rate of portable terminal equipment such as mobile telephones has become high. In this situation, it is increasingly required to perform entrance/exit management or settle accounts by short-range radio communication by use of portable terminal equipment such as a mobile telephone (for example, contact less communication of a communication system in which a contact less type IC card is used). In other words, it is increasingly required to mount a short-range radio communication function (for example, a contact less communication function by use of a contact less IC card) as a local radio interface on the portable terminal equipment such as the mobile telephone.
In order to meet the above requirement, a method for directly mounting the short-range radio communication function on the portable terminal equipment is considered. However, if the above method for directly mounting the short-range radio communication function on the portable terminal equipment is used, it will take a long time to change information items such as communication setting information or personal setting information when the user changes the type of portable terminal equipment. Thus, if it is considered to change the type of portable terminal equipment or the like, it is considered adequate to attach the short-range radio communication function to the portable terminal equipment with a removable configuration.
Therefore, in recent years, the technique for inserting (mounting) an electronic device (for example, a chip portion of a combination card or a contact less IC card, PC card or various memory devices) having a contact less communication function into the portable terminal equipment is proposed. With the technique, the electronic device mounted on the portable terminal equipment performs contact less communication by use of an antenna for contact less communication mounted on the portable terminal equipment. However, with the above technique, there occurs a problem that it is not easy to make optimum communication settings.